Deemo : Fixed Story
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Lupakan kesedihanmu, hilangkan keegoisanmu dan hadapilah kenyataan. Perbaiki cerita ini karena sesungguhnya semua ketidakberesan cerita ini berawal dari dirimu sendiri, sayang. /Menceritakan Alice yang ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya dengan memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia itu/. Chapter 1. Warning! The Last Recital spoiler!


"..."

Matanya perlahan membuka. Samar-samar ia bisa melihatnya, suasana ruangan serba putih, kasur empuk yang nyaman dan, bau rumah sakit.

'Uh?'

Ia menyadari hidung nya dipasangi alat bantu pernafasan dan tangan kanannya dipasangi selang infus. Tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri ia langsung saja mencabut selang infus dari tangan kanannya dan berlari ke arah jendela. Untuk memastikan sesuatu.

*shresh*

Gorden jendela itu terbuka oleh kedua tangan mungilnya. Dan,

"..."

Ia bisa melihatnya. Suasana perkotaan dimana dirinya tinggal. Ya, gadis itu sudah kembali, menuju dunia nyata. Dunia dimana dirinya seharusnya berada. Tapi sesaat kemudian mata gadis kecil itu kembali berair.

 _'Kau hanya akan mengetahui kenyataan pahit di sekitarmu!'_

*dripped*

"Tidak... Mungkin..."

Ia teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu di 'dunia sana'. Dunia dimana dulu dirinya terjebak, jatuh dari jendela dan terbangun dengan keadaan hilang ingatan. Sampai di saat terakhirnya ia baru mengingat semuanya ketika hendak kembali pulang.

Kakaknya telah meninggal, menyelamatkannya dari sebuah kecelakaan truk yang bisa saja merenggut nyawanya.

"..."

Dan di beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu jatuh pingsan, lemas karena darah yang mengucur keluar dari lengan kecilnya setelah mencabut infus itu dengan sembarangan.

Beruntung dirinya masih bisa diselamatkan. Jika tidak, maka itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri tak langsung.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **'Deemo' & 'Deemo - The Last Recital -' by Rayark International Limited 2013 - 2015**

 **FanFic 'Deemo : Fixed Story' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2015**

 **WARNING! CONTAINS THE LAST RECITAL SPOILER!**

* * *

"..."

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, disertai dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh. Setelah rangkaian kejadian tak masuk akal yang kualami dari beberapa hari kemarin, terutama disaat akhir, rasanya aku masih tak bisa untuk berhenti menangis.

Lebih-lebih saat aku bertemu lagi dengan kakakku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dan apa yang ia katakan saat itu.

 _'Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Alice.'_

Jujur, mengingatnya saja membuatku kembali lemah. Tidak tidak tidak. Kak Hans tak mungkin menginginkan itu. Ia ingin aku untuk lebih kuat, lebih tabah agar aku bisa terus menjalani hidupku, meski di umurku yang masih kecil begini. Sudah banyak hal yang kakak lakukan untukku. Dan sekarang, waktunya untuk berjalan dengan kaki sendiri. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan bergantung padanya dan juga pada kedua orang tuaku walau aku perempuan. Aku harus bisa menghadapinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, kesampingkan saja itu sejenak.

"Hm?"

Kalau diingat lagi, beberapa waktu lalu aku dan Kak Hans sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebelum ada truk besar menyambar kami berdua. Dan,

 _"Alice! Awas!"_

Kak Hans melindungiku dari tabrakan itu. Meski aku sendiri juga berujung pada kondisi koma. Setelah itu, tak tahu lagi dan tahu-tahu sudah terbangun dalam pangkuan makhluk hitam jangkung dalam dunia yang berbeda. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakakku sendiri. Tetapi,

Mengapa sekarang aku kembali lagi ke rumahku? Ini sungguh aneh.

*stare*

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekitarku. Benar. Ini memang bukan di rumah sakit, melainkan sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi rak penuh dengan buku.

'Apa jangan-jangan, aku masih...'

Tapi itu hanya pemikiran asal saja. Yang kutahu ketika aku melewati jendela itu, seharusnya semua sudah selesai. Atau mungkin yang seharusnya seperti itu, 'kan? Entahlah. Ini, benar-benar aneh dan tak masuk akal. Apalagi aku tak merasakan ada seorang lagi yang berada dalam rumah ini. Aku benar-benar, sendirian.

'Sebaiknya aku harus mencari tahu sesuatu.'

Aku lantas turun dari kursi dan hendak melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan ketika aku membuka pintu, ada satu objek yang menarik perhatianku. Sebuah piano.

Entah mengapa otakku secara otomatis membuat proyeksi bayangan kakakku ketika memainkan piano itu disana. Mataku menangkap sosok Kak Hans tengah bermain piano dengan lihai nya. Juga ekspresinya, sungguh alami. Seolah tanpa beban. Seperti saat aku melihatnya terakhir kali.

Bukannya merasa sedih, tapi justru mendapat firasat tak enak.

'Apa saat menjadi Deemo, Kak Hans selalu mengkhawatirkan keanehan semacam ini?'

Jika memang benar, mungkin Kak Hans punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia tak memberitahuku dari awal. Atau mungkin saat itu ia tak bisa mengatakannya karena masih dalam jati diri seorang Deemo yang tak pernah berbicara. Entahlah. Jangankan untuk memahami dirinya saat masih menjadi seorang Deemo, bahkan memahami pemikiran Kak Hans langsung saja masih sangat sulit bagiku. Dia memang orang aneh.

Selanjutnya yang kuingat di rumah ini yaitu adanya balkon.

Langkah kakiku bergerak menuju sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan balkon di atasnya. Belasan anak tangga kulewati sampai akhirnya aku mencapai puncaknya.

"..."

Mataku terpejam sejenak merasakan hembusan angin di balkon. Langit kian mendung, padahal aku yakin banyak cahaya yang masuk saat menatap jendela tempat aku melihat piano itu barusan. Sungguh aneh. Lalu aku melihat ada sesuatu di lantai balkon itu. Selembar partitur musik.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menemukan partitur musik ini. SUdah sering, berulang kali. bahkan ketika berada di dunia buatan itu. Tapi entah mengapa dengan melihatnya saja aku merasa familiar dengan partitur musik ini dari sekian banyak partitur yang pernah kubaca.

'Mungkin aku harus mencoba memainkannya.'

Benar. Memastikannya langsung adalah cara terbaik.

Seketika aku turun dari balkon dan pergi menuju tempat dimana aku sempat melihat piano sebelumnya. Kutaruh partitur itu dihadapanku dan mencoba memainkannya perlahan. Suara dentingan piano itu mulai terdengar di telingaku saat jemari kecil menekan tuts piano itu.

Serius. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum pernah mendengar atau bahkan mencoba lagu ini. Tapi mengapa aku seperti merasa sudah pernah melihatnya?

*fall*

"?"

Permainan pianoku terhenti ketika aku mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh di sebelah kiriku. Lantas aku langsung menoleh. Dan aku melihatnya. Benda berukuran kecil tergeletak begitu saja di dekat jam. Tapi yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah,

Bukankah itu, pecahan topeng?

 **~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

 **Hello! Haru is back! ^^**

 **Meskipun cerita tentang Deemo sudah berakhir, tapi sepertinya masih banyak yang nge'hype' dengan si hitam jangkung ini gara-gara saking maso nya storyline nya. Jadi saya pun berniat ikut andil di fandom ini.**

 **Ceritanya sebagian besar saya ambil dari cutscene The Last Recital bagian After Story. Jadi buat teman-teman yang belum menonton cutscene aslinya saya tidak menyarankan untuk membaca ini dulu. Read with your own risk.**

 **Sekian saja dari saya, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! ^^**

 _ **\- Sachiya Haruyuki -**_


End file.
